A study in Luffy's Asexuality
by Hells Fiction
Summary: Four one shots in one story, each exploring how Zoro reacts to Luffy's asexuality. Warning; contains genderbent Luffy, genderbent Zoro, homosexuality and heterosexuality. Take your pick. Rated for sexual language. But it's not M because they don't actually do anything...
1. Female Zoro and Male Luffy

So, the first chapter of my first story on my new profile... Hope I haven't lost my touch!  
I love the concept of asexual Luffy; it just makes sense to me. I can't see him being bothered by sex at all. Not disgusted by sex, but just thinking of it as a thing other people do.

As well as that, I love genderbenders. So, this story will consist of four one shots; one with Female Zoro and Male Luffy, and vice versa, one with both characters male, and one with both female.

Uh... I think that's it. If you see an issue with anything, whether story wise, grammar wise, spelling wise, or even just personal preference, drop me a review and call me out on it!

As for the title of each chapter, I decided to include a little headcanon on genderbent Luffy and Zoro for each chapter. Because I couldn't think of an actually relevant and interesting title.

**Female Zoro would be proud of being a female swordsman**

Zoro dropped down into the seat opposite Nami in the college cafeteria, looking more than a little distracted. Nami looked up from the orange she was peeling, and she hesitated when she saw the older woman's far off look.

"Zoro?" She asked, placing her orange down. "You okay there?"

Zoro hummed, placing her chin in her hand. "Yeah, just... thinking." She mused. Nami blinked at the woman. Well that was certainly a new one. She was used to Zoro brooding and acting cool and aloof, but this was the first time she'd seen Zoro looking so distracted and absorbed in her thoughts. Zoro wasn't the sort of person to over think things, so seeing her like this was kind of strange to the orange haired girl.

"About what?" Nami probed curiously while placing an orange segment in her mouth, and Zoro licked her lips.

"Luffy went down on me last night." She stated simply. Nami chocked on her orange slice.

After finally swallowing the slice, Nami patted her chest before looking up at the woman. "He- he what?" She asked incredulously. Zoro and Luffy had been dating for a few months now, but Nami didn't realise that Luffy even knew what sex was. Which, now she thought about it, was ridiculous. Of course Luffy knew what sex was; he'd been brought up by gang members in a pretty shifty neighborhood, with two older brothers. Besides, Luffy wasn't a little kid, although that was hard to remember sometimes.

"I know." Zoro commented. "I was surprised too. Luffy hasn't even so much as touched my boobs since we started dating, and then he did this. And... it was actually pretty good..."

Despite herself, Nami was fascinated. What was Luffy like in bed? "And?" She pressed. "Did it lead to anything else?"

Zoro frowned, shaking her head. "No, you see, that's the thing; Luffy doesn't even have a sex drive. I've asked him before, and he just told me that he would do it if I wanted, but he doesn't have an opinion on sex at all. I was certain Luffy was asexual until last night. And even then," She leaned back slightly, drumming her fingers on the table. "He stopped at that; he didn't even get hard, or ask me to return the favour. And I was ready to and everything, I think he would have continued all night if I hadn't stopped him." Nami hummed, leaning back in her chair.

"If you ask me, it seems like you've gotten the best deal, sex wise." She mused. "I mean, a guy who's willing to eat you out without expecting anything in return?" Zoro hesitated before looking away, the tips of her ears heating up.

"It bothers me." She muttered. "Any other guy, I would have been fine with it. But Luffy-" She cut herself off. Did Luffy not like her? That, she knew, was ridiculous. Luffy wouldn't go out with a girl if he didn't like her, no way. Besides, Luffy couldn't lie to save his life.

Zoro had been perfectly fine with the idea that Luffy wasn't interested in sex - it wasn't like she was dating him for sex anyway - but then he went and did this, and Zoro's entire view of him was thrown upside down. She didn't know what to do...

Nami's gasp brought Zoro's attention up again, and she raised an eyebrow when she saw Sanji sporting puffy, split lips that had started to heal, the lower half of his face bruised.

"Sanji-kun, what happened?" Nami asked worriedly, pushing herself up in concern for her friend. Sanji tried to smile, and only resulted in reopening one of the cuts on his lips with a grimace.

"Ah, uh..." He started, glancing between the two girls, obviously caught between answering and hiding his face from the lovely ladies. He ended up choosing both, dropping into a seat next to Zoro and casually draping his hand over his jaw, hiding the bruising. "Luffy punched me yesterday." He told the two, and Zoro snorted, leaning back.

"Decked you pretty hard." She mused, before thinking. "Hold on, why did he-"

"No reason!" Sanji blurted quickly. Zoro's eyes narrowed, and Sanji squirmed. "He just came to me for advice. About making you happy. And, uh..."

Zoro blinked when she put two and two together, and she couldn't hide the small smile that reached her lips as she pushed herself up from the table, casually whacking Sanji around the head as she passed the man. "Perverted chef." She muttered, heading out of the cafeteria.

Zoro found Luffy in her boyfriend's dorm, playing a video game with Usopp, and she waited in the doorway for a moment, watching as Usopp figuratively kicked Luffy's ass in a racing game, much to Luffy's dismay.

"How do you win every time!?" Luffy whined, wiggling. "Rematch, I wanna beat you!"

Zoro cleared her throat before Luffy and Usopp could start another race, and Luffy tilted his head back to dangle off the couch, grinning when he saw Zoro and squirming until he was hanging upside down from the back of the couch.

"Yo, Zoro!" He chirped, always happy to see his girlfriend. "Come play with us!"

The short-haired girl shook her head with a fond sigh, glancing at Usopp.

"Can I talk to Luffy for a moment?" She asked, watching as Usopp grabbed his wallet and headed out, probably to make a beer run. Turning back to Luffy - who was still dangling upside down, the tips of his hair brushing the floor - she knelt down and gently kissed Luffy on the mouth.

"Saw the damage you left on the pervy cook." She murmured, and Luffy scowled, looking away.

"I said sorry." He grumbled. "I... it annoyed me. What he said." Zoro smiled before curling her fingers into Luffy's shirt and tugging him off the couch. He fell with a yelp, looking extremely startled when he ended up on his back, Zoro sitting on his chest.

"Never thought you had a jealous streak in you." Zoro mused, running her fingers through Luffy's hair before lightly flicking his nose. "Don't suddenly go doing things without explanation." She ordered abruptly. "If I've got a problem, I'll tell you. Don't go asking other people for advice I can give you." Luffy blinked up at Zoro before grinning.

"Aw, I didn't think you would catch me!" He complained, kicking his legs. Zoro hummed, kissing Luffy to shut him up; Luffy might not be interested in sex, but he was very much interested in kisses, and he pouted when Zoro pulled back.

"When did I ever tell you I was unhappy, huh?" She asked. "Don't assume stuff. I'm fine with you not wanting sex. I don't want you to push yourself to do stuff you don't want to do." She shook her head before pushing herself up off of Luffy, catching the younger boy's hand and tugging him up as well. "Now," She continued, dropping down on the couch and grabbing a controller. "I'm gonna beat your ass at this game a couple of times before Usopp comes back with beer." And if it was the crappy non-alcoholic stuff Usopp's girlfriend Kaya drank, Zoro would be sending him back to get more.

Luffy grinned, leaping over the couch and snatching up the other controller. "You're on!" He announced, plopping down next to Zoro. As they started to play, Zoro glanced at Luffy out of the corner of her eye, a soft smile gracing her lips, before turning her attention back to the game at hand.


	2. Female Luffy and Male Zoro

Second one-shot! Let's see if I can keep dolling out a story a day. Although, with only two stories left to this, it shouldn't really be that hard.

So, this one is set in the actual One Piece universe. Last one was kind of a college!AU, so maybe I'll make the next one another AU. Any suggestions?

Again, review if you see any issues. I think I was kind of shaky with Luffy's character at times here - it's really hard not to make her really cutesy... - so if you have any suggestions to improve on her, give me a shout! I welcome any and all critique. You know, unless you're really unnecessarily mean about it. Then I'll probably just cry.

**Female Luffy Wears a really tight binder**

**(But it doesn't hurt, because she's rubber)**

Zoro watched his captain bounce around the Thousand Sunny from his shadowed spot on the bench around the mast, his face impassive but his eyes fond. Two years, the crew had been apart; two years of loneliness, and known they hadn't been there for Luffy when she needed her crew the most. It was good to see that the years and hardship hadn't changed Luffy too much.

She held herself in a different way, walked with more purpose, and radiated even more power then she used to, but she acted the same; the same face splitting grin, the same bright eyes, the same puppy like, excitable demeanor. She still hugged Zoro at random times, kissing his cheeks and lips whenever she felt like it, even if Zoro was training or drinking. She still badgered Nami about the girl's oranges, and rough housed with Usopp and Chopper, she still lit up when Sanji prepared a new treat for her or when Franky showed off his new inventions. She still sung along badly to Brooke's songs, and tucked up to Robin when she decided Robin needed some Luffy time. She was still Luffy.

Although... other things had also changed about her. For instance, her clothes. And Zoro wasn't the sort of man who normally focused on clothes, but when Luffy turned up in an open shirt, with only her binder covering her up, it was... distracting.

It exposed the scar on her chest, which Zoro supposed was the point, a reminder of what she'd lost and survived. But it also exposed other parts of her, like her smooth, flat stomach, and her sun-touched skin. Thankfully Luffy's binder made her almost completely flat, otherwise Zoro would really be having a problem.

The man sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes and listening to the babble of the crew; his friend's, his family. Zoro wouldn't express it, but the fact that they were all here and alive, the fact that everyone had decided to come filled him with an inexplicably warm feeling. Each and every one of the crew had earned their place, just by turning up when Luffy asked them to. Zoro knew, from this point forwards, the crew would go against the toughest challenges they've ever faced, but if they stuck together-

Zoro's thoughts was interrupted as something small and rubbery barreled into his chest, knocking the air from him, and he struggled for breath as Luffy made herself comfortable sitting on his stomach.

"Luffy..." Zoro growled, still winded. Luffy beamed, patting Zoro's chest.

"Oi, why aren't you celebrating?" She asked, her grin wide despite her chiding tone, and Zoro rolled his eyes, pushing himself up again and depositing Luffy on the ground. He grumbled when Luffy pecked his cheek, returning the kiss on her forehead before sitting back.

"I am celebrating." He replied, holding up his tankard of Sake. "See?"

Luffy hummed and shook her head. "You always drink Sake." She replied. "You're supposed to do new things when you're celebrating, not something you always do." She pushed herself to her feet, dropping onto the bench next to Zoro and leaning her head back against the mast. Zoro watched the rest of the crew, content to sit in silence with his Captain until the girl decided to speak, which inevitably be soon.

"Zoro..." Luffy started after a while, the silence having stretched longer than Zoro had expected it to. "Why is the night after a wedding special?"

Zoro, having been taking a gulp of his sake, choked and coughed, and the rest of the crew froze, all turning to stare at Luffy with wide eyes. Robin chuckled, amused by the girls innocence and naivety.

Luffy looked around at her crew, confused by their sudden silence. After a moment, Zoro cleared his throat.

"Where did you hear it was special?" He asked gruffly, placing his tankard down. Luffy hummed, placing a hand on her chin, a sure sign she was trying to think hard. It was only something Zoro had seen a couple of times, and each time he could swear he could hear the rusty cogs turning in the part of Luffy's mind that wasn't thinking about food and fighting.

"Han-nee-chan told me!" She announced after a moment, and Zoro frowned.

"Han- Oh, you mean that Hamcock person who helped you." He replied, and Luffy beamed, nodding.

"She kept talking about getting married." She continued, unaware of her crew-mates eyes growing to the size of saucers. Sanji's nose started to bleed profusely. "And talking about the night after the wedding." She crinkled her nose before laughing. "Han-nee-chan was really funny sometimes."

Zoro sighed; his captain was so oblivious, he had no idea how Luffy had survived without her crew there to fight off men - and apparently women now, as well. More then once, Nami and Robin had to steer Luffy away from a shady looking bar, or tug her away while Zoro and Sanji scared off unwanted suitors, and she was never any the wiser for it.

"Well..." He started after a moment, rubbing the back of his neck as he considered his words. "You see, uh... traditionally, the night after the wedding was the night that husband and wife would... connect, for the first time." There was no way Zoro was explaining sex to Luffy, not his sweet, innocent captain, with her great big eyes and confused look, and-

"Oh!" Luffy chirped, smacking her fist into the palm of one hand. "You mean fucking!"

Usopp lost his balance, smacking his head into the railing outside the kitchen. The Strawhats weren't even trying to pretend they weren't listening now; instead, they were actually crowding around closer, fascinated by the conversation that Zoro had completely lost control of.

"You-" Zoro coughed, his face dark. "You know, Luffy, you know what sex is?"

The girl smiled and nodded, swinging her legs. "Dadan taught me." She replied, but she didn't give any indication of who Dadan actually was. The girl shrugged. "I thought it sounded kind of boring. So that's what Han-nee-chan was talking about?"

Sanji had to leave to deal with the fresh spurt of blood from his nose, both hands clamped over his face in his attempt to hide his lecherous thoughts from his Captain. Zoro sighed, knocking Luffy's hat back and ruffling her hair.

"Yes, Luffy. That's what she was talking about." He replied, shaking his head. Luffy nodded, thinking about this before bouncing to her feet, dropping a kiss on Zoro's forehead before turning away.

"Sanji!" She yelled. "I want more meat!" She ran off, and Zoro rested his head back, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Robin smiled.

"Too bad, Swordsman-san." She teased. "It doesn't look like you'll be having fun with Captain-san any time soon."

"Robin!" Nami complained, her hands on her hips; the last thing she wanted to think about was Zoro and Luffy doing that. She saw Zoro half naked enough as it was, she didn't need it plaguing her nightmares as well. Said swordsman lifted his head, frowning at Robin.

"I don't care if Luffy isn't interested in sex." He replied gruffly. "She's still Luffy." He rested back and shut his eyes, signalling the end of the conversation. As Nami and Usopp started to ponder on what Luffy's relationship with Boa Hancock had been, Robin smiled at Zoro.

"My..." She murmured. "What a touching couple."


	3. Female Luffy and Zoro

One shot number three! This one is actually inspired by a review from Raingoddess2040, who requested female Zoro and Luffy in a boarding school au. And, uh... that gave me so many ideas.

So I'm probably going to make an actual, multi chapter story out of that one, because there are so many ways to go with that idea, it seems like a shame to just leave it at a one shot.

Next chapter will be the last, and will be male Zoro and Luffy, so again, drop a review if there's a particular AU you want to see!

**Female Zoro would set out to prove that it doesn't matter if she's male or female.**

**(She can still kick your ass.)**

Luffy bounced on the balls of her feet while she waited for Zoro to come out of detention, adjusting her school skirt as she did so. She hated the school dress code - skirts were stupid! She couldn't fight in a skirt!

Well, she could, but Ace and Sabo would only get angry at her when she tried.

Luffy checked the time and pouted before pushing into the classroom. Just as she thought, Zoro had fallen asleep during detention.

"Sorry, Bon-chan!" Luffy chirped as she headed past their teacher, grabbing Zoro by the hand and tugging the green haired girl out of her seat. Zoro woke with a start, stumbling as she straightened up before adjusting her uniform.

"Detention over all ready?" She asked, curling her fingers with Luffy's as the younger girl tugged her out of the class. Luffy hummed an affirmative, pulling Zoro up to their room; she wanted to get out of their school uniform as soon as possible. She wasn't even allowed to wear her hat with her uniform, it sucked! And she had to wait for Zoro, because Zoro had to go and get detention...

"Hey, Zoro?" She started curiously, looking back at the girl. "Why did you get detention?" Zoro pressed her lips together and shrugged.

"Punched a guy outside the school gates." She replied. The Grand Line Boarding School for Young Women was pretty strict, and if it wasn't for Zoro's adopted dad, she probably would have been thrown out of the school for hitting someone, even when if she wasn't on school grounds. Dracule Mihawk held quite an impressive sway over the school; it was a good thing he did, really, considering how much trouble his two adopted daughters Zoro and Perona got into.

"Huh? Why did you do that?" Luffy asked curiously, and Zoro snorted. Like Luffy could act all innocent; she got into regular fights with the guys from their neighboring school, especially with Eustass Kid and Trafalgar Law, both fighting against them and alongside them. Zoro still didn't know how Luffy hadn't been kicked out yet, but she expected, like herself, Luffy probably had relatives that were pretty influential with the school.

"Because he called you frigid." She replied, already sounding bored with the conversation. "Because I told him we haven't slept together."

Luffy hummed, considering this as they reached their room. Nami and Vivi were already there, changed out of their school uniform, and Luffy tugged off her shirt and threw it to the side. sliding out of her skirt while she made her way to the wardrobe. Zoro picked up her abandoned clothes after her, folding them up and placing them on the counter.

"You two are going to be late for dinner if you don't hurry up and get changed." Nami told Zoro as she tied her hair up in a short ponytail. Zoro shrugged, dropping onto her bunk and stretching out. Nami shook her head as she and Vivi left to head down to dinner, and the room was quiet for all of 5 microseconds before Luffy started to talk, pulling on her red tank top and jean shorts.

"Hey, Zoro?" She asked, buttoning her shorts before crawling onto Zoro's bunk until she was tucked comfortably up to Zoro's side. "Do you want to sleep together?"

Steel grey eyes cracked open, and the older girl regarded Luffy for a moment before lightly punching her cheek. "Don't be stupid." She replied, resting her head back again. Luffy pouted.

"That's not an answer!" She protested, wriggling closer to Zoro. She yelped when Zoro flipped them abruptly, staring up at the green haired girl in surprise.

"Yes." Zoro murmured. "All right? I want to sleep with you. I want to kiss you and touch you and make you feel so good you see stars." She sighed and rested her forehead against Luffy's. "But it would be pointless, if you didn't want to." She replied. "Sex is good, yeah. But it's not everything in a relationship. As long as you keep smiling, I'm happy enough."

Luffy blinked up at older girl before beaming and pecking her nose.

"Then I won't stop smiling!" She declared. Zoro snorted.

"You smile at everything anyway, idiot." She murmured before slipping off of Luffy. "Go on then, go eat; I'm going to take a nap." Luffy wiggled off the bed, bending down to kiss Zoro's cheek before grabbing her hat and leaving the room, her distinct laughter lingering behind her. Rolling her eyes, Zoro settled down again and fell asleep.


	4. Male Luffy and Zoro

The final chapter of my first story on a new profile! I'm so happy that I actually finished this story instead of leaving it unfinished forever...

Or have I finished it?

Jokes on you! Writing this late last night, I was hit by an idea for one last chapter! So look forward to that in two days time, before this story is officially laid to rest.

A little note; this one isn't as much about Luffy's asexuality as it is just about Luffy and Zoro's relationship in general. There's still a bit about it, of course, but... I got carried away writing different stuff.

**Ace and Sabo are extremely protective of female!Luffy**

**(And Zoro is terrified of them.)**

Zoro watched Luffy dart around the dark green motorbike, the younger man's eyes sparkling in awe.

"It's so cool! So cool! Zoro, I wanna ride on it! Let's ride on it Zoro!" Luffy turned to his boyfriend, practically vibrating in excitement. Zoro smirked, knocking Luffy's hat back to hang around Luffy's neck while he ruffled the younger man's hair.

"Idiot, you're getting too excited." He remarked fondly, pinching Luffy's cheek before passing him a red helmet, one he'd chosen specially for the boy while picking up his motorbike.

The bike was a graduation gift from his adopted dad, who had seemed honestly surprised that Zoro made it through college without being kicked out. While Perona had fussed and whined about Zoro getting a gift when his grades weren't even that good, Mihawk had considered just the fact that Zoro spent a whole two years without picking fights and falling asleep in class a huge achievement, and one that needed rewarding. Besides, Mihawk didn't care about grades that much, as long as Zoro didn't neglect his training.

Luffy fumbled with the helmet before hesitating, his fingers lightly touching his Straw-hat. His features creased in concern, and Zoro could already see him trying to figure out how to wear the helmet and his hat at the same time.

"Do I have-" He started.

"Yes." Zoro interrupted, pulling on his own helmet. "I've already been stopped twice for not wearing a helmet. If you're riding with me, I'm not getting away with just a ticket."

Luffy pouted, fiddling with his Straw-hat as he tried to choose between riding the bike and keeping his Straw-hat with him. After a moment, Zoro sighed and lifted up the seat of the motorbike.

"Here," He started, showing Luffy the compartment underneath the seat. "You can put it in here. That way, you know it will be safe." As the younger man beamed and carefully put his hat away, Zoro watched with fond eyes.

The last couple of years had been hard on Zoro, only seeing Luffy at the holidays. They'd spoken on the phone and over Skype every night, but it wasn't the same. Zoro had always been deeply, passionately protective of Luffy, ever since Luffy had toddled up to him on Zoro's first day of his new school and announced that the green haired boy was his new first mate. As they grew up, it was rare to find Luffy without Zoro nearby, protecting his friend.

Not from conventional threats, however; Luffy didn't need him around to deal with bullies or the like. He'd been quite capable of fighting those off on his own, and kicking their ass while he's at it. No, Luffy needed protecting on the way to school, where he would inevitably fall into the river. Luffy needed protecting late at night, when his grandfather had sent him out into the forest with no way of getting back home. And, as they grew older, Luffy needed protecting from girls and boys alike who mistook his oblivious nature for flirty charm.

To their friends, it had been obvious that the two boys would end up together. To Luffy's brothers and Zoro's sister, it had been a source of delight for several years, using Zoro's obvious crush on his best friend to tease the green haired man.

Zoro slung his leg over the motorbike as Luffy pulled on the helmet, glancing at the younger man as Luffy jumped onto the bike and wrapped his arms around him, pressed against his boyfriend and wiggling happily. Smirking, Zoro started up the bike, roaring away from Luffy's home; his boyfriend's foster mother, Dadan, would probably bitch at him when they got back for the noise, but it was worth it to hear Luffy's whoop of excitement.

Zoro did a couple of laps around the neighbourhood before heading to his apartment and stopping the motorbike. Luffy stumbled off, laughing as he pulled his helmet off, and Zoro hesitated, staring.

Luffy's hair was even messier than it normally was; the boy's face was flushed with laughter, eyes shining with joy, and Zoro found himself leaning in as he pulled his own helmet off, gently kissing Luffy. Luffy stopped laughing, surprised by the kiss, but then he beamed again.

"That was so cool!" He enthused, bouncing around Zoro as the green haired man slipped off of the bike and kicked down the kickstand. "I'm going to ride everywhere with Zoro! I want to get my own bike!"

Zoro blanched at the thought; if Luffy got his own motorbike, Zoro would probably lose ten years from his life worrying that Luffy was going to crash and hurt himself. He didn't comment, however, and just ruffled Luffy's hair as he reached for his keys, letting them into his apartment.

Watching Luffy, Zoro hummed to himself. He'd promised Luffy that he could sleep over at Zoro's apartment tonight, but... this always led to problems for him. Luffy had no shame, saw nothing wrong with wandering around the apartment naked after a shower or tackling Zoro whenever he felt hugsy, and it gave Zoro issues, issues he couldn't deal with in his small apartment with Luffy's sharp ears constantly within a 4 meter radius of him.

It wasn't like Zoro had a problem with Luffy not wanting sex. It was just that he didn't have the same lack of carnal desires as Luffy. And Luffy was attractive, dammit; lean but developed muscles, great big brown eyes, an ever present smile, and an infuriating habit of walking around half naked whenever he felt like it.

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly; they played a couple of games, ordered pizza, and wrestled over control of the remote - Luffy won, and they ended up watching The Last Unicorn, his childhood film. It wasn't until 1 in the morning that they eventually headed to bed, but even then Zoro had to put up with half an hour of Luffy kicking off blankets and trying to get comfortable.

But once Luffy was settled down, he was out like a light, long limbs curled around Zoro. The older man smiled fondly, kissing Luffy's forehead before shifting until Luffy was laid out on Zoro's stomach, letting Zoro sleep on his back.

"Night, little monkey." He murmured, drifting off to sleep, his hand resting on the small of Luffy's back.


	5. Male AND Female Luffy and Zoro

This time, this really is the last chapter. I had so much fun writing gender-bent Luffy and Zoro, I wanted to do it one last time before I ended this story.

Unfortunately, this one-shot is much rougher than the others. I learned half way through writing this one that one of the major inspirations in my artistic development had recently died, and it really shook me. I might come back to fix this chapter up at a later point, but for now, I want to get this out as a sort of homage to him.

He was an inspiration to all of his fans, and all I can hope is that his passing was a peaceful one.

**Name Explanations;**

**Mari; **Female Zoro, short for Marimo

**Sara;** Female Luffy, comes from the Japanese pronunciation of Salad.

Neither of these names were thought of by me; I got them from a gender-bent One Piece Doujin, and if I can find it, I'll include the title of that Doujin.

**Female Zoro hates Male Sanji**

**(Because it frustrates her that he will never fight back)**

They were the Monkey twins, and Mari and Zoro were swept up by them the moment they'd stepped into the school for the first time. Luffy and Sara were all wide grins and loud laughs, gangly limbs and excitable personalities, and they tugged the green haired twins into their life without considering their opinions. Luffy liked Zoro because he was cool and strong, and Mari because she snuck him snacks during class. Sara liked Zoro because he didn't hold back when they fought, and liked Mari because the girl beat up the first guy who tried to grab her butt in the hall.

And somehow, Zoro and Mari found themselves liking the younger twins as well. They liked how Luffy and Sara would fight every time they saw each other in the corridor until the teachers came out to scold them. They liked how confident they both were, how strong they were, and how naive and innocent they were to the harsher things in life.

Or they thought the Monkey twins were innocent to the harshness of life, until they were invited to Luffy and Sara's home for the first time.

Luffy and Sara lived in the Grey Terminal. The place was a shithole; Zoro kept his eye on Mari, Luffy and Sara the entire time they were walking, as if worried that something would happen to one of them the moment he looked away. Mari kept Sara close to her, never letting her friend move more than a few steps away from her.

They knew it was ridiculous; Luffy and Sara passed through Grey Terminal twice a day to get to and from school. They lived here, so clearly they could take care of themselves. But the idea of sweet Sara or forgetful Luffy being in a place so dangerous, a place where every alley could be hiding a killer, was just alien to the older twins.

Mari drew a little encouragement when they reached the Monkey twins home; although the two of them lived with thugs and bandits, who clearly believed in survival of the fittest, their foster family clearly loved the twins, and wouldn't let anything too bad happen to them.

And then, there was Ace and Sabo.

Zoro got along quite well with Ace and Sabo; they drank, they slept, they fought, they were like kindred spirits. Ace and Sabo would joke about Zoro becoming Luffy's new big brother, from the way their younger brother clung to the green haired man.

Mari... Mari didn't get along with Ace and Sabo. Ace and Sabo hated Mari.

They hated the way Sara held her hand. They hated the way Sara insisted on Mari sleeping over for the night, in her bed even! They loathed the way Sara would randomly tackle Mari or kiss her cheeks.

And for her part, Mari thought Ace and Sabo were a bit creepy. She didn't like how protective - how possessive - they were of their little sister, especially when they all knew Sara could kick all of their asses without breaking a sweat. It was bordering on a sort of complex, and Mari ended up spending more and more time with Sara, just to make sure her brothers didn't try anything funny.

To the dismay of all three of them, this was a relationship that would continue for the rest of their lives; long after Luffy decided Zoro would be his boyfriend; long after Mari turned up at Dadan's door to take Sara to prom; long after Luffy and Zoro left to travel the world and Mari and Sara got their first apartment together.

It was something Mari learned to get used to. She resigned herself to waking up in the morning to find that Sabo and Ace had broken in during the early morning to make sure she hadn't done anything to Sara, and having date nights ruined by the men's presence. She didn't care that Ace and Sabo didn't like her, because she loved Sara, and Sara loved her.

Although she didn't tell Ace and Sabo about Sara's asexuality; she would let the brothers fret over their precious sister's virginity for a few years longer.


End file.
